


We Are Official Now, Put Your Mind To Ease:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Flashback Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Breakfast, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel was worried about how to act around Danny, & how to define their relationship, Danny reassures her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	We Are Official Now, Put Your Mind To Ease:

*Summary: Rachel was worried about how to act around Danny, & how to define their relationship, Danny reassures her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was the next morning, Rachel Hollander woke up feeling great, after her first date with Danny "Danno" Williams, She saw the blond, & thought it was adorable that he was sleeping peacefully, as he was. What concerned her, is what Danny is thinking about their relationship at the moment.

 

She got up, & went to make a wonderful breakfast, She wanted Danny to be comfortable, & not be freaked out over what had happened, She was singing a little tune, as she was preparing the food, & setting the table. She knew that it won't be long, before her potential boyfriend joins her, after he wakes up, & comes into the kitchen looking for her.

 

Danny woke up, & smiled, cause he knew that his night was lucky, & it was the hottest night that he ever experienced, & he was hoping to experience it again, He knew that he was in love, & he can't wait to tell Rachel, She was must wonder what their relationship is now, & he will put her mind at ease, as he tells her.

 

When he got into the kitchen, He saw her enjoying herself, as she cooked their breakfast, She smiled, as she kissed him, "Good Morning, Sit down, It's about done", She brought over the last of the food. Then, She joined him, & then they ate the food, as they did, Rachel asked the important question. "Daniel, What is our relationship now ?", she asked with an concerned expression on her face.

 

"Rachel, I want this relationship to go further, We will take it slow, I want to get to know you better, I am in love with you, So, We are official now, Put your mind at ease", The Blond said smiling, He was rewarded with a kiss, & they quickly finished up their breakfast, & cleaned up. "What should we do ?", Rachel said, "Well, I got the day off, How about round two in the shower ?", "I like the way you are thinking", He was pulled towards the bathroom, with a smile on his face, as he had shower sex on his brain.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
